


Mine To Love (DISCONTINUED)

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: CATS the musical - Fandom
Genre: BDSM?, Boys In Love, Crazy In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Love Bites, M/M, Might have mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tugger’s gonna fuck some people’s shit up, Yandere, Yandere Tugger, Yaoi, actually he’s gonna fuck some cat’s shit up, i don’t own any of these characters, jealous tugger, mpreg at some point, possessive tugger, yaoi is Love yaoi is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: DISCONTINUEDTugger and Mr Mistoffelees have been seeing each other for eight months now and Tugger has been getting more possessive as his heat gets closer.Tugger refuses to let Misto leave his sight even for a moment and won't let him be alone with anyone else. Misto doesn't mind though since he is  madly in love with Tugger and would do anything to be with him.Tugger is also madly in love with Misto.Unfortunately though, a few other people have their eyes on his Misto.He'll just have to 'deal' with them.





	1. MY Misto

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the musical or any of the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw I kinda based this off of the recorded one from like 1981 since I have it on DVD so they look like the ones from that one.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if I did own the show I would definitely make them both super gay for each other.

Tugger's POV:

  
"Hey Tugger? Since your heat is getting nearer would you like me to... _ **assist in relieving you**_?" Bombalurina purred rubbing her chest against my arm. I rudely shoved her off my arm and sneered at her in disgust. The only one who could talk to me like _**that**_ was my amazing lover Misto. God I loved him so much.

_Where is he?_

Just as I was thinking about the whereabouts of my little love he emerged from behind the car. But he wasn't alone.

  
Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were on either side of him with their arms linked with his. A growl escaped my throat and my eyes narrowed.

 

_How dare those little sh*ts think they can touch someone as amazing and wonderful as **MY Misto!**_

 

When Misto saw me his eyes lit up and a smirk placed itself onto my lips.

 

_In your face! He's much happier to see me than to be in **your** company!_

 

"Hello my love!" I greeted Misto wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my chest and away from the twins.

 

"How have you been?" I purred into his ears, my tongue licking along his left ear.

 

Misto purred and rubbed his cheek against my chest.

 

"Good. How've you been?" Misto asked me a small smile on his lips.

 

"Fantastic." I told him gazing down at my little love with a fond smile on my face and not my usual smirk.

 

"What about us?!" Mungojerrie complained wrapping his arms around his sister Rumpelteazer.

 

"Screw off," I said scooping Misto into my arms and carrying him away.

 

I heard their annoying voices screaming in the background but I ignored them more focused on Misto's perfect lips.

 

"Tugger! Are you listening to me?" Misto asked me annoyed.

 

"Sorry my love, I was just thinking about how much I'd love to make love to you on every flat surface available," Misto squeaked then looked away, his fur had puffed up and his tail was wrapped around my hand.

 

"O-oh..." he stuttered out nervously fumbling with his fingers.

 

"Would you like that as well?" I whispered huskily into his ear.

 

"...m...maybe..." he stuttered out in the cute way he does.

 

"Well then since we both agree let's not waste any time. Can you teleport us somewhere far from the others with your magic?"

 

"Ok.."

 

A blue flash momentarily stunned me but when I got over my initial shock I was shocked. The place Misto took us to was beautiful.

 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Misto purred licking my face.

 

I pounced on top of him and kissed and bit his neck leaving love bites all along his chest and neck.

 

"You're so beautiful my love. So, so beautiful," I told him rubbing my crotch against his making us both let out loud moans.

 

 

 

 


	2. Where.Is.Misto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger looses his shit when he wakes up and Misto isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter!

Tugger's POV:

  
After making love for seven hours to saturate the burning sensation of my heat, me and my love were exhausted. Misto was wrapped up in my arms and his tail was wrapped around my waist.

"Tugger?" Misto asked lifting his head up and off my chest to look at me.  
"Yes, everlasting Misto?" I asked stroking my hand through his fur.  
"I love you," Misto whispered kissing my cheek then nuzzling his face back into my chest.  
"I love you too." I saw Misto smile as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Timeskip**

 

 

 

 

_3rd POV:_

"Where.is.Misto." Tugger slammed his fist onto the roof of the car, startling his brother Munkustrap.

"When I woke up this morning he wasn't next to me in my arms. So, where is he?" Tugger growled looking around at Alonzo, Pouncival, Electra and Demeter.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Demeter answered looking at her claws, acting uninterested.

  
"We saw him and Mungojerrie going to see old Deuteronomy. It was something about some strays who were trying to attack Rumpelteazer." Alonzo and Pouncival answered shuffling back when they saw Tugger's eyes darkening.

Electra didn't attempt to comfort the curious cat in fear of him lashing out at her.

Tugger turned around and stormed off to find his mate.

  
_Misto's POV:_

"Thank you for talking to me my children. We will come to a good solution if we-" Old Deuteronomy was cut off by a crash and Tugger who stormed up to us.

"Tugger what are you doing here-" Tugger grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder growling at Mungojerrie and Old Deuteronomy.

He walked off leaving me to awkwardly wave at a shocked Mungojerrie and a confused Old Deuteronomy.

 

 

 

**Timeskip**

 

 

 

When we reached Tugger's den he threw me onto a pile of pillows and pinned me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapter three should I try and write them doing the nasty or nah?


End file.
